Word games come in a variety of forms including those which use cubes with letters thereon or tiles or cards. Generally it is the purpose of these games to both provide entertainment and be challenging. In addition, where the games may be used by children they may have a very positive effect helping the child learn to spell.
Most of these games simply provide each player with a certain number of letters and then in turn each player uses those letters to form words. In some games the player will draw from a draw pile or letter bank, the same number of letters which were used to create the word. Generally, each letter will have a number associated with it which points are totaled so that the players may compete.
Some games discovered in the prior art combine letters with regular cards, distinguishing the deck of cards into groups made of hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades. Generally the purpose of this is to allow the same deck of cards to be used when playing a large variety of game. I have found that most of the strategy required in these games is primarily and sometimes only based on the players ability to create words from the letters provided with only slight strategy being required with regard to the placement of the letters or their arrangement.
Because of the limited strategies required, players, and especially younger players, tend to loose interest in such games very quickly. Thus, they also loose the related benefit received from playing such word games.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a card word game which includes a variety of strategic decisions;
Another object of this invention is to provide a card word game which is easy to use and may be played by individuals of various ages and at different levels of expertise;
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a card word game which is easy to use and may be played without the need for a large number of parts or game boards;
Still another object of this invention is to provide a card word game which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this game may be realized by study of the subject specification as well as by actually playing the said game. Similarly, variations may be made from the present disclosure which are within the spirit of this invention, said invention intended only to be limited by the appended claim.